dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Iraklis
Overview :"A longsword decorated with a bold-looking horn. Causes its wielder to take more damage and use more stamina, but at times deals crushing blows to enemies." With Iraklis equipped, Stamina use, both for skills and running, is increased by 50%; and the damage the wielder takes is also increased by 50%. The attack power of this longsword is reduced to around one ninth for normal hits, but will randomly strike with a Critical Hit with the attack power of the sword multiplied nearly nine times - criticals occur roughly every one in four hits. This sword is the matching weapon for the Hero's Armor Set. In Dragon's Dogma it can be obtained through a purchase of the Weapon Pack: The Debilitator; in Dark Arisen as well as in the original game it can be bought from The Black Cat. Damage Physical damage from skills and core skills is made up of several components: core skill attack power (usually small, around 100, but very large for skills like Arc of Obliteration); core strength based attack power; and weapon attack power, from the weapon's strength. The total attack power is a sum of these factors, with the relative proportions of each dependent on the skill used. With Iraklis the attack power of the sword is reduced to one tenth (0.1x) of its given value under normal conditions, meaning that most of the power of an attack comes from either the wielder's core strength, or from the innate power of the skill used. However, when a strike with Iraklis causes a critical hit (or "crushing blow" ) the attack power of the weapon is increased (up to) by nearly nine times (9x) - meaning in most cases almost all of the power of the attack derives from the strength of the sword. Enchantments If Iraklis is given a weapon enchantment then the weapon gains magickal damage which is also reduced or multiplied by the same factors depending on whether a critical strike occurs or not. Augments, and other boosts Strength and magick boosting equipment, including armor (like Golden Belt), and rings (like Baleful Nails), also have their effects diminished or multiplied dependent on whether a critical strike occurs or not. Boosting augments (like Clout), and Status Effects, both debilitations and invigorations (like Strength Boosted) that affect attack power function as normal whether or not a critical hit occurs. Tactics |} Once properly upgraded, the weapon's capability for powerful criticals enable it to rival even the highest tiers of longswords, as it can and will at times deliver surprising amounts of damage, often outright slaying a non-boss enemy every few attacks swung. To enhance its capabilities to dish out a critical, attacks that hit multiple times are the most viable options. Other skills become much better to use and even skills that were once quite mediocre, become powerful and usable. To maximize the likelihood of a critical hit fast and multi-strike attacks can be used - these include the jumping heavy attack, and the Indomitable Lunge. Skills that have very high base skill damage (such as Arc of Might which has base attack power of over 9000) show much smaller increases (typically about +20%) in damage with criticals as the weapon's strength is so much less important. Although the average attack power is comparable the with strongest weapons, Iralkis' stagger and knockdown power are inferior - thus equipment such as Barbed Nails may be a necessary choice. Stats {160} ‡ | stagger3 =261 {228} ‡ | stagger4 =325 {304} ‡ | knockdown0 = 118 {118} ‡ | knockdown1 =118 {118} ‡ | knockdown2 =174 {160} ‡ | knockdown3 =261 {228} ‡ | knockdown4 =325 {304} ‡ | weight0 = 6.22 | weight1 =6.22 | weight2 =5.91 | weight3 = 5.29 | weight4 =4.66 | element =- | debil0 =- | debil1 =- | debil2 =- | debil3 =- | debil4 =-|req5 = 5,400 RC Shattered Earth Tome x2 |req6 = 7,400 RC Godly Analeptic x5 |strength5 = 698 |strength6 = 885 |stagger5 = {339} |stagger6 = {401} |knockdown5 = {339} |knockdown6 = {401} |weight5 = 4.67 |weight6 = 4.67 |magick5 = 0 |magick6 = 0 |debil5 = - |debil6 = -}} :‡ - the Stagger and Knockdown values for Dark Arisen in curly {} brackets. Enhancement Item Locations *Silverwheat Paste **May be found in chests in various Gransys locations, including within the Catacombs, where Skeleton Knights are first encountered. **Sold by: ***Fournival in Gran Soren. ***Delec within the Chamber of Estrangement in the Post-Game Everfall. ***Joye within the Chamber of Remorse in the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from Rats using Master Thief. *Tagilus's Miracle **May be found in chests in various Gransys locations, most notably within the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from the Chimera, Gorechimera, Wolf and Direwolf with the Pilfer/Master Thief skill. **Sold by: ***Fournival in Gran Soren. ***Mathias at the Greatwall Encampment. ***Akim on the exit level of the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from Armored Cyclops using Master Thief. **Can be stolen from Cyclops using Master Thief. *Shattered Earth Tome **Can be obtained by purifying Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2. **May be found in chests throughout Bitterblack Isle, including: ***Vault of Defiled Truth *Godly Analeptic **Found in chests on Bitterblack Isle. **Purification of Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2. **Sold by Barroch after purchasing the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. Notes Damage * † The "Critical Damage" table (see § Damage) shows approximate values (based on in-game testing) of damage increases for a strength based character using hack when fighting relatively weak foes. **For stronger foes that have higher defense the relative increase may be higher, as the attack power breaks through the creatures Defense barrier - see also Damage Calculation. *The effect on weapon strength is not noted in any statistic in menus. *The weapon attack power increase on a critical seems to be exactly or very nearly 8.9x **The weapon attack power decrease on a non-critical is roughly one tenth (0.1x), and has suggested to be 1/8.9 (0.112..) times i.e. divide by 8.9 **For details on tests showing the 8.9 times relationship see "Irakiss or Irakill" via www.gamefaqs.com **In terms of Damage Calculation the multiplier seems to acts like an augment boost, and not like an item that causes Strength Boosted - thus attacks with high innate attack powers do no fully benefit from this weapon. **Damage deriving from core Strength is not increased during critical hits *Unlike debilitations the chance to critical with this sword appears to be genuinely random, and independent of the enemy struck. **The critical chance is at least 1 in 4 (25%) and seems to be slightly higher, up to 2 in 7. *If enchanted with a Pact spell the magick attack power can reach nearly 400, meaning that on a critical hit the magick damage can be significant - magick boosting rings and equipment also boost magickal critical damage. *The cumulative damage of this weapon is considered nearly as good, or even better than, the strongest longsword available - the Devil's Nail. General *Fall Damage is not affected *In Dark Arisen, this weapon can be gifted to another Pawn. *Dark enchanted weapons such as Rooted Gloom also have a 'Critical Hit' chance (actually works in the same way debilitations have 'chance')- giving a higher damage multiplier, but less often and dependent on the foe's resistance. *The Iraklis has a significantly higher-pitched swinging sound when compared to average longswords. * This is by far is the easiest DLC Weapon to be upgraded. * The word "Iraklis" is a Greek name (Ηρακλής), from the ancient mythological hero Herakles (Hercules). Herakles derives from the words "Hera" (the Greek goddess, "Ira" in Greek) and "kleos" (glory), meaning "glory of Hera". Sources : Wikipedia:Heracles, Iraklis or Herakles (www.greek-names.info), Heracles (wiktionary.org) Videos File:Iraklis vs. Reaper's Arrow|The random critical-hit damage of Iraklis is compared against the Reaper's Arrow skill and its other, lower charge levels of Dire Arrow and Deathly Arrow while battling Daimon on Hard Mode. File:Behold the Warrior! File:Iraklis VS Drake File:Iraklis vs Daimon Category:Stats Needed Category:Verify Category:Longswords Category:Weapons with Unique Effects Category:DLC Weapons